Barbara Jean, Dental Hygienist
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Barbara Jean Booker starts working at the dental office of Doctor Brock Hart. From the point of view of Barbara Jean. Breba!
1. Barbara Jean's new job

Today is a big day for me. Today is the day that I, Barbara Jean Booker, am able to show people at the temp agency that she can hold down a job. I got up about six-thirty this morning just to be early getting started. Walking into the bathroom I realized that I needed more toilet paper. Maybe if I don't use as much right now, I can buy some after work. I started brushing my teeth and then started laughing because my new boss just happens to be a dentist. When I got to work that morning there was a short, thin, fire engine red haired woman standing at the desk standing awfully close to the man who looked like he was the head honcho. Right before the woman turned to face me, they kissed. Ah, they must be a married couple. When she saw me she got really excited.

"Oh! You must be Barbara Jean, right?" She asked me.

"Yes, yes I am. Are you Mrs. Hart?" I asked with a smile. She kinda chuckled.

"Call me Reba." She said. "I'm going to be showing you the ropes of what you will be doing around here because you're my replacement."

"Oh really? Why are you leaving?" I asked her, not to be nosy. I was just curious. Reba turned around and looked at me.

"I wanted to spend some more time with my kids. I have a five year old little boy, a twelve year old girl and a teenager." Reba said. I looked back and pointed at the man we were just standing by.

"Is that your husband?" I asked. Reba looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, that's him. We've been married twenty years. Feels like it has been forever, but I love him anyway." Reba laughed out loud. I chuckled along with her.

"I can understand what you're saying there." I said trying to fit in. She looked at me.

"I'm sure you can." She said with a disbelieving and obviously fake smile.

"Well, what all am I going to be doing here?" I asked her. Her genuine smile came back and was really big on her face.

"I know I'm going to like you! Your job is simple. Just assist Brock, excuse me Doctor Hart, in whatever he asks. He can't do a lot of the work without you anyway." Reba said.

"Okay, that sounds like it is easy enough." I respond.

"Do you want to try? He's in with a patient right now." She told me. I nodded nervously.

"Sure? Why not? It can't be too hard." I said.

"It is examining room number four. Right down the hall there." Reba pointed it out for me and I walk down the lonely hallway by myself. I can hear a kind of soft spoken male voice coming from the room. When I go inside I realize it's the dentist. It seems as though he's almost finished with what he's doing.

"Doctor, this is your new hygienist." Reba said. I jumped ten feet off the ground because I wasn't expecting to see her there. He turned and looked at me.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hart. I see you've already met my wife. She's leaving me because she would rather pursue her career as a mother." Doctor Hart said. "But I do support her. She is a great mother to my kids. I love her."

"Thanks darlin'." Reba replied. She turned to leave the room when Doctor Hart touched her arm. She turned around and faced him. They kissed lightly once again before she left. I watched her leave the room and looked at her as she walked down the hallway. She must have felt my eyes on her because she turned around and looked at me.

"You can come with me if you'd like Barbara Jean. You don't have to stay in there. I just thought you would like to meet your boss." I followed her down the hallway. "He's in with a patient right now, but he will be freer in a few minutes to talk to you." Reba stated. I nodded. Looking at her, I envied her. That beautiful red hair, a body that seems to taunt, and a butt that seems to dare you to look at it. This woman was sexy, pure and simple. Not to mention she was just the right height. I have always been taller than the men I've dated. Reba and I stood at the counter in silence for several minutes before Doctor Hart came back out.

"Hi hon, how was the patient?" Reba asked.

"He is doing well. No cavities; he didn't need anything pulled." Doctor Hart replied.

"That's definitely good Doctor Hart." I said with a smile, desperately trying to get his approval. I must have got it because he smiled at me.

"Why don't you go check out the patient in examining room number one? I know it's your first day and all. But it's always good to jump into the water headfirst. I have to go wash my hands and then I will be seeing other patients." He said.

"And I will be heading home. I gotta go pick up Jake from kindergarten any minute." Reba said.

"I'll see you at home." Brock told her. They kissed again. She picked up her purse and walked out of the office. I walked into examining room one, wishing once again that I looked like that. It looked like the temp agency wasn't going to have to kick me out of the program. I think I'd finally found my calling.


	2. Reba's Suprise Party

**A/N: I promise that it won't be so long between chapters anymore…. For different references in the story; if you remember in the episode where Reba remembers meeting Barbara Jean, she was wearing glasses! **

I walked into the office the next day.

"Hey Barbara Jean. I'm throwing Reba a surprise birthday party tomorrow. Do you want to come? It's going to be here at the office. If you don't want to come you have the day off." Brock said. I smiled.

"Sure Dr. Hart. I'll be here." I snorted and pushed my glasses up on my face. "Thank you for inviting me. You and Reba are just the best people I've ever met in my life. You're like my Mama and Big Daddy." Brock walked away and laughed while he was heading into an examine room.

_"I can't believe this! I got invited to Reba's surprise party. I hope I don't spill the beans."_ I thought to myself. Just then Reba walked into the office with Jake and Kyra.

"Hi Mrs. Hart." I said with a wave. Reba sighed.

"Barbara Jean, how many times have I told you that you can call me Reba? Really I won't care." Reba stated with a smile.

"Okay, Reba." Barbara Jean replied. Reba nodded.

"Where's my husband?" Reba asked.

"He's in the examination room." I responded. Reba looked at Kyra and Jake.

"Stay right here you two. Don't move." Reba walked out of the waiting room and into the exam room. I walked over and stood outside the door where Reba and Brock were.

"Brock, I was just stopping in to tell you I have some errands to run. The kids don't have school today. Cheyenne is out with Van, and I have Kyra and Jake. I need to go to the grocery store, the post office and make a few other stops before I go home." Reba stated.

"Okay." Brock said. I heard Brock walk across the floor.

"Brock Hart, what are you doing? Not here. We can't." Reba said. There was a pause. "No. Kyra and Jake are just in the other room." I could hear Brock kiss Reba. She walked away from the door like she'd never been standing over there, and then walked back over to Kyra and Jake.

"Hey guys." I waved.

"Hi." Jake said.

"Hello." Kyra replied crossing her arms.

"What's the matter Kyra?" I asked.

"It's taking my mom an awfully long time to come out of the office. She said we were just going to be here for a few minutes." Kyra replied.

"I'm sure they'll be out soon." I stated. A man walked into the office. "Hello."

"I have an appointment with Doctor Hart." He said.

"Okay. Let me go get him." I responded. I walked across the floor and into the exam room. When I walked in, I saw Reba and Brock leaned up against the counter, kissing and a few other things. I cleared my throat. Reba pulled back really quickly and zipped her pants. She looked at me. Brock faced the wall as he zipped his drawers.

"Yes Barbara Jean?" Brock asked.

"There is a guy in the waiting room that says he has an appointment with you." I said.

"Thank you." Brock walked out of the room leaving me and his embarrassed blood red faced wife in the exam room. Reba put her hands up on her face.

"Oh Barbara Jean, I'm so sorry." Reba said.

"It is okay." I replied. "It's my fault. I was just going in because the guy was out here. I should have known to be careful. I mean you are husband and wife and all." Reba shook her head.

"That's no excuse. This is a place of business." Reba responded. "Oh well. I have to get to the grocery store." She rubbed my arm. "It was nice to see you Barbara Jean. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"What?" I choked. _"Crap, I haven't even known for an entire hour yet and Reba already found out about her surprise party."_ But still I didn't say anything.

"Brock wants me to stop by tomorrow about two thirty. He has a new girl he's training and needs my help because that was my position." Reba stated. I gulped.

"Am I losing my job?" I asked. Reba looked at me.

"No Barbara Jean. Brock just needs more help in the office and he wants to hire a girl to work beside you." Reba responded. I sighed in relief. I don't know what I'd do without this job.

"Well I guess I'll see you there." I said with a smile. I knew that Brock wanted the people for the party to be here about two. Brock walked out from the other room.

"Are you leaving?" Brock asked her. She turned around and nodded.

"I have to get going to the grocery store." Reba replied. Brock leaned over and kissed her.

"See you when I get home." Brock said. She nodded again and walked out of the room with Kyra and Jake. Brock looked at me. "Ready to go?" I followed him into the second exam room.

[

I had been jittery all day. I was so nervous about Reba's birthday party today that I kept making foolish mistakes. Thankfully it wasn't with a patient. It was dropping a bunch of stuff or paperwork. I made sure I wasn't with a lot of patients today. At one forty-five, Reba and Brock's daughter Cheyenne, and her boyfriend Van came into the office.

"Hey Cheyenne." I said smiling.

"Oh hi Barbara Jean." Cheyenne did the half wave. "This is my boyfriend Van. Van, this is dad's dental hygienist Barbara Jean."

"Hi Barbara Jean." Van said with a wave and smile. I pushed up my glasses again. Brock walked out of his office.

"Van, Cheyenne. I'm so glad to see you. Grandma and Grandpa are here with Kyra and Jake. They are in my office if you want to go wait in there with them." Brock said. Cheyenne and Van walked back to Brock's office holding hands.

Around two thirty, I got antsy and walked over to Brock.

"Dr. Hart, who all is going to be here for Reba's party?" I asked. Brock stood there and thought about it for a minute.

"I believe it's just going to be you, me, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Reba's parents and her best friend Lori Ann." Brock said.

"Okay, so just something intimate." I stated and Brock nodded.

"I still don't know why you married that scum bucket." I heard a loud southern woman say.

"I love him Lori Ann. That's why I married him." Reba replied. They walked through the door. Reba looked at Brock. "Where's the woman I'm supposed to train?" Brock smiled.

"I'll go get her." Brock walked out of the room and over to his office. Reba, Lori Ann and I stood there quietly.

"Lori Ann, this is my husband's dental assistant. This is Barbara Jean Booker. Barbara Jean, this is my best friend Lori Ann." Reba said. Lori Ann stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Hello." She said looking around.

"Hi." I replied casually. Brock walked out with the kids and her parents.

"Brock what is going on here?" Reba asked.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!" We all hollered. Reba got a huge smile on her face.

"You did this all for my birthday?" Reba asked teary eyed.

"You betcha we did." Reba's mom said walking over and hugging her daughter.

"Mama." Reba hugged her tightly.

"It wasn't easy getting Helen and J.V. to come for your birthday Reba, but I managed it." Brock said. Reba looked up at him.

"Oh Brock. Quit giving yourself all the credit. I was the one who got J.V. to come up here. After all, it is our daughter's birthday." Helen stated. J.V. walked over to Reba.

"I love you Carrot top." He hugged her.

"I love you too daddy." Reba replied.

"Happy happy Birthday Reba." Lori Ann said as she hugged Reba.

"Thank you all so much." Reba said. Then, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake walked over with a huge card and handed it to her.

"We love you mommy. Happy Birthday." Jake said. Reba squeezed him.

"Thank you guys." Reba said. She kissed the top of Kyra's head and she kissed Cheyenne's cheek. Just then Brock walked over to her.

"Are you surprised?" Brock asked. Reba nodded.

"Of course! I didn't expect it at all." Reba replied. Brock kissed her in front of all of us. It seemed like it was a really long time. When she finally broke it off and took a breath he smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday." He said. She smiled.

"Thank you all so very much for coming. I'm figuring there is cake somewhere?" Reba asked.

"You bet!" Helen exclaimed. "Come on kids! Let's go get the cake." Helen, J.V, Van, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake all walked towards Brock's office. Lori Ann trailed behind them. Reba and Brock held hands as they walked from the waiting room all the way through the building to the office. At a point, where I'm sure Brock didn't think anybody was looking he grabbed at her rear end. Reba smacked his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

[

It was at that moment, watching Reba laughing and loving her husband that I decided I was tired of being single. Tired of being alone. I was going to find me a husband. I knew exactly who I wanted….

Brock Hart.

**To be continued…. **


	3. The Approach

It took me a few days after Reba's birthday party to realize that I wanted an affair with Brock. Once he realized that I was the only woman for him he would leave Reba and we would get married. It was so perfect. I just had to find the time alone with Brock and ask him. I hoped with everything in me that Reba wouldn't stop by the office today. One day of being the inattentive wife may get it where he wants somebody to always be there for him.

[

When I got to work that morning, I was very disappointed. First person I saw when I walked in that morning was Reba.

"Hi Barbara Jean." She said to me.

"Hi." I replied to be friendly, but glared at her when she looked away from me. I walked towards Brock's office. When I opened the door, he was standing there looking at a file.

"Oh Barbara Jean, it's good to see you. I need you to go into exam room three and look in on the patient in there. Tell him I will be in there in a few minutes." Brock said. I walked over to him.

"Brock, oh Brock, I think about you day and night. I want you to want me like I want you." I said just throwing myself out there. He looked at me.

"Barbara Jean," He pushed the file into my hand. "exam room three please." Then he walked out of his office. Okay, I felt a little deflated, but that certainly wasn't going to change how I feel about him at all. I walked into the exam room. The patient looked over at me.

"Where's Doctor Hart?" He asked. I put the file down on the counter.

"He wanted me to tell you that he'll be back in here in a few minutes. His wife is here. He's talking with her, I bet." I said longing that it was me he was talking to. The man laughed.

"I used to come in here before you started working here, you know, when Reba was still in the office. They were always together. It's hard to believe they've been married twenty years. They still act like teenagers." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I replied and walked out of the room. I walked into the waiting room and saw Reba and Brock being awfully cute. They were standing really close together talking. Both of them were smiling. I got a smile on my face. That's going to be me soon enough. I walked over to them.

"Well hello again Barbara Jean. I guess I better be going. You have patients waiting on you." Reba said looking at Brock. She kissed him and then she walked to the door. I watched her as she walked away. All the curves of that fit, taunt, middle aged body; while I'm a twenty one year old blob. I frowned at that thought. Every time she comes in here she's teasing me with her curvy hips, her ample bosom, those blue eyes and that rear end. I don't have any of that. But I will show Brock that he can love me just as much as he loves her.

"Dr. Hart? Can I talk to you please? Privately?" I asked him. Brock looked at me and nodded.

"We're alone." Brock crossed his arms.

"Brock, I love you. I have loved you since I met you. I want to be your wife. I want you to love me the way you love Reba. We don't have to get married right away. I'm willing to be a mistress at first until you can tell Reba you're leaving her." I said. He turned away from me.

"Barbara Jean,"

**To be Continued!**


	4. Brock's Response

**A/N: Well my loyal readers, this chapter is what we have been waiting for… Well what you've been waiting for, I already knew how it was going to end up. =D I'm kidding… Anyhow… Without further ado, enjoy! (: **

I leaned up against the wall. My shoulder was touching Brock's. I loved the way he said my name. I wanted him to say it again.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked at him. He backed away from me.

"Barbara Jean, I can't believe you'd make a pass at me like that. I'm your boss remember?" Brock asked. I walked over to him.

"Yes, I remember that. But I don't want this to be a employer-employee relationship. I want us to be passionate lovers. I want to marry you Brock." I stated. He suddenly looked really uncomfortable.

"Barbara Jean, I'm a married man. I love my wife. I'm in love with Reba. I have been for twenty years and I have no intentions of leaving her for anything." Brock said. I could feel my face deflate.

"Come on, we don't have to marry I guess. But couldn't we just see each other? Reba isn't in here every day. We could have a fling and she'd never even know." I said. Brock looked at me and shook his head.

"I can't do that to Reba and I have no intentions of leaving her. You just aren't the kind of woman I would want to marry. I'm already married." Brock stated. At that statement I'm truly insulted.

"Is it because I'm a little bit heavier than I should be?" I questioned. Brock looked at me confused.

"Where did THAT come from? I'm not discriminating against you Barbara Jean. I'm married. I'm not dating anybody, except for those occasional times that I take Reba out for dinner or something." Brock stated. Just then Reba walked in and Brock took a breath. I could see the sigh of relief that appeared on his face as he walked over to his wife. He looked at me, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Reba asked when Brock finally let go of her.

"That was for being my wife, the mother of my children, and being my best friend." I heard Brock reply. With that, I stormed over to the door and opened it to leave.

"Good bye Reba, Doctor Hart." I said. Reba looked between me and Brock with a confused look on her face.

"Good bye Barbara Jean." Reba replied. I stormed out angry and upset.


	5. BJ and Reba's Conversation

I took off a few days because I needed a break away from Doctor Hart and Reba. I can't believe how I was just rejected flat out. No man has EVER rejected me that way before. When I could finally think about Brock without becoming outraged I decided that was the day to go back to work.

[

I walked in the front door that morning and saw Reba standing at the counter in a scrub. She didn't see me so I walked over towards her.

"Hello Reba." I said coolly. She turned around and looked at me.

"Hi Barbara Jean." Reba replied and then turned away from her.

"I take it you know what happened?" I asked. Reba grabbed a hold of the counter as if using that for strength to not hit me. She turned and faced me with a forced smile on her face.

"Barbara Jean, when you stormed out of here a few days ago, I must admit that I was confused because I didn't know what was going on. I could tell that there was something between you and Brock, but I didn't know what. When you didn't come in the next day, Brock took care of the office by himself, but when you didn't come the next day he called me in and asked me if I could come fill in. I asked him if your absence had anything to do with the problems from a few days before and he said yes. So as childish as I thought that was I still came in to help. It was then that Brock told me what happened and how you came onto him." Reba replied. My knees buckled. This usually sweet and caring woman was upset with me and she can be forceful and even somewhat scary when she's angry.

"I wanted to apologize about that. It's just that I'm alone and that I saw your relationship with Brock. I wanted that. I needed that." I said. Reba glared at me.

"So you decided to take my relationship instead? I've been married to Brock for over twenty years. He loves me and I love him very much. This is twenty-five years of friendship that you can't break up. I must say I'm sorry that you're alone, but you won't be forever. I met my husband at a young age, but not all people do. My mother was almost thirty before she met my father." Reba exploded at me. I took a breath in. I deserved it. I knew it.

"Reba, I don't know what to say except I'm sorry." I replied. Reba let go of the counter.

"Well, I have plenty to say to you. Starting with—you're fired." Reba said.

"You can't fire me. I don't work for you." I tried to rebut. Brock walked up behind Reba.

"You may not work for her Miss Booker, but you do work for me. I'm the one who's firing you. Now please collect your things and get out of here." Brock said. I couldn't believe it. I was really getting fired because of this. Why would this happen to me? Well I turned around and walked out the door. I needed to talk with Reba to get this all sorted out. I had to. I didn't need this job, but I feel I may have just lost the only friend I had left in the world.


	6. Barbara Jean's Apology

A few days later, I showed up back at Brock's dental office. I was nervous about what I might encounter when I got there. When I walked in the door, Reba was walking out of one of the exam rooms with a patient. I stood there out of the way.

"Thank you so much. Remember not to eat anything until the novacane wears off. We'll send the bill to you in a few days." Reba said with a smile. He nodded and walked towards me.

"Excuse me." I said and moved away from the door so he can get out. Reba walked over to the counter and put up the file in her hand. I walked over to her. "Hi Reba." She looked at me.

"Hello Barbara Jean, what are you here for? Trying to steal somebody else's husband?" Reba asked glaring at me. I took a deep breath in. I deserved that, I knew I did.

"I'm really sorry Reba. But I want to talk to you. I think we need to." I responded. Reba looked at me.

"I have nothing to say to you." Reba stated.

"But I do. Can we talk somewhere?" I asked. Reba sighed and nodded. She walked towards Brock's office. I followed her into the office. She sat down in Brock's chair and I leaned up against the wall.

"You wanted to talk, so start." Reba said hatefully. I sighed and started in.

"Reba, I know that I shouldn't have tried to seduce Brock. That was wrong." I started to say.

"You're darn right it was!" Reba hollered.

"Please let me finish." I said. Reba stood up.

"Look Barbara Jean, I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. I have work to do. You tried to get my husband to leave me to marry you and now you expect me to sit here and listen your sap story and some dumb apology?" Reba questioned. "Well I'm not about to accept it!" Reba walked over to the door. I walked over and grabbed her arm.

"You have to listen to me. I truly am sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt your family. Please forgive me." I said. Apparently I looked pretty pathetic because Reba took one look at me and sighed. A smile spread across her face.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being rude Barbara Jean. You just deeply hurt me and my family." Reba stated.

"I know. I'm sorry I did that. I can't believe that thought even came over me. I wish I could take it all back." I replied. Reba put her hand on my arm.

"Nobody's perfect. I'm supposed to forgive you so that I can be forgiven. I don't want you around my husband anymore; but I won't be so upset with you anymore." Reba stated.

"Oh thank you!" I grabbed Reba and hugged her tightly. "I promise I won't spend any time around Brock anymore. Unless I'm around town and just can't help it." I said.

"I appreciate that Barbara Jean." Reba replied. The door opened and we both looked up to see Brock walk in.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were in here." Brock started to walk out.

"Brock, come back in here." Reba said. Brock stopped halfway through the doorway.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked and looked at Reba. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Barbara Jean said that she wouldn't try and go after you or anybody else's husband again." Reba said and I nodded.

"I learned my lesson Doctor Hart, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt either of you." I said and walked towards the door. Reba touched my arm.

"Please don't go just yet." Reba stated. I looked up at her. Reba hugged me. "I can't say that I'm happy with our situation, but I'm glad that you know what you did wrong and will try your absolute hardest to make it right." Brock stepped out of the way and I walked through the door and out of the office.


	7. Final Talk with Reba

**A/N: Aww, I'm sorry my dear readers, but this is the last chapter of **_**Barbara Jean, Dental Hygienist **_**but a new Reba story has cropped up and I think that it could be interesting for all of you. It's another Breba story. (: It's called**_** Brock's Dilemma.**_

I was so excited when I went to go see Brock and Reba at the office a week later. I hadn't seen them since I got my job with Eugene Fisher in Brock's office. So I still got to see Reba and Brock, I just wasn't working with them. I had been working there for about three days when Eugene asked me to go out on a date with him. I'm so happy. I'm not alone and I'm not taking anybody's husband. Reba would be happy, which was why I had to tell her. I walked into the office that day and she came over and grabbed me, which she hadn't done since before I tried to steal Brock.

"Barbara Jean! How are you doing?" Reba asked. I pushed up my glasses and laughed.

"I'm doing good. I've been working for Eugene Fisher. How well do you guys know him?" I asked. Reba looked at me.

"Brock and Eugene get along okay I guess. I mean they've had fights but nothing too bad. They share this floor of the building with each other." Reba replied.

"Well that's good. He's asked me out a few times and I've gone with him. I just don't want to get into something that I can't handle or maybe wouldn't want to." I stated. Reba laughed.

"Eugene is a good man. He's a kind man. He was married years ago and his wife left him for the man she was having her affair with. It broke his heart when that happened. He's been looking for love ever since, but he's been very cautious about it. I don't see that you'd have any problem with him, except he might love ya too much. But who'd complain about that right?" Reba chuckled and hugged me again. "I'm awfully glad to see you again. I thought that you and I wouldn't be able to be friends again because a man came between us."

"I'm sorry that I tried to put a man in between us. Furthermore, I'm sorry I tried to put myself between you and your husband." I replied. Reba looked at me. She put the folder she was holding on the counter and crossed her arms.

"Barbara Jean, I'm going to be honest with you. When this first happened I was angry with you. I was furious that you'd try something like this, but as I thought about your side of the story; it turned more to hurt than angry. But finally it's just been melting away; enough that I can say that I'm happy that you've got a man in your life now that you didn't before." Reba stated. I looked at her.

"Thank you Reba. I never should have put you or Brock in that situation and I'm sorry about that. I love you both dearly. I never should have put your marriage in jeopardy that way." I said. Reba looked at me.

"Oh, my marriage was never in jeopardy. I know Brock loves me and I love him so much. You didn't even rock the boat. As a matter of fact, I believe you even made it stronger." Reba smiled. "Well sweetie, I best get going. I have a lot of work to get done today." Reba walked away from the counter. I smiled and walked towards the door.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: For those who wonder what happened to Barbara Jean after she started dating Eugene, here is the Epilogue to tell ya. =D**

Barbara Jean and Eugene were in love. It had been ten years since they first started dating. They had dated for two years before they got engaged to be married. Eugene was still practicing in the medical field. Barbara Jean stayed on as his dental hygienist; she no longer needed the temp agency that could have destroyed Brock, Reba and Barbara Jean's lives. Barbara Jean and Eugene were married on April 24, 2004. It was a beautiful ceremony. Reba was the matron of honor, Brock was a groomsman, and two of Barbara Jean's sisters were bridesmaids. Then in fall of 2006, their first child Alexander Eugene Fisher was born. Following him was Reba Jean Fisher on March 28, 2008. Matthew Thomas Fisher came along February 11, 2009. Lastly, Barbara Elizabeth Fisher was born August 9, 2010. Last time Reba spoke to Barbara Jean, she was three months pregnant with the fifth of the Booker-Fisher children. Barbara Jean now stays home with her family to raise them, but plans to go back to work when they are old enough to be in school and she doesn't have to worry about a nanny raising her children.

Barbara Jean gives everybody a "hello" that only Barbara Jean could give and wishes everybody a good morning, afternoon, evening or night… (Whatever time you are reading this. (: )


End file.
